


Just As They Always Have

by Latteisnotnormal



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Faked Suicide, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Major Character Death (But Not Really), What Will They Do, but like they're not okay together, fundy is being mean but its just the trauma, i have no plan for this okay, i said so, no beta we die like schlatt, nor is tubbo, ranboo hopefully will come into play more, small techno comforting ranboo moment cause like, the compasses, tommy is not okay man, two boys and some bees, what crimes will they commit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latteisnotnormal/pseuds/Latteisnotnormal
Summary: Tubbo pulls back, leaning himself against a chest, as Tommy smiles gently at him and raises his arms again. Dream raises his sword-And Tommy tips.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 178





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is angst that will dissolve into fluff and then back into angst- probably. I had a plan but idk if I like it anymore. So here ya go, hope you like it.

Tommy stands on the edge of the cliff staring down into the lava below. He had planned this all in advance. Just in case the fall didn’t kill him, the lava would. Taking a few steps back, his knees knock into the bench _, the bench,_ and he slumps down in defeat. The sun slowly sets in the distance as Mellohi plays softly in the background. He sighs, thinking about what he’s about to do and all the things he’s lost.

“Tommy-” The boy doesn’t react to the sudden voice behind him. “You know you aren’t welcome here.” The voice drops into concern. “You know i'm going to have to kill you Tommy.”

“Just do it Dream.”

Tommy turns to the masked man with a look of resignation on his face. Dream’s mouth was formed into a frown, but the smiling mask mocked him. It patronized him. The man behind that mask had taken from him everything he loved. Tommy raises his arms out to his sides.

“Tommy, don’t make me do this. If you come with me right now we can forget this hap-”

“TOMMY!” The shout causes Tommy to snap his head to face it, watching as Tubbo comes sprinting towards him, a distraught look on his face as he throws himself between Dream and his best friend. “Please Dream. Don’t kill him. We can figure this out! We can compromise!”

“Tubbo-” Tommy gently places his hand on the other boy’s shoulder, moving him to the side. “Negotiation can’t fix everything. It especially can’t fix me.”

“But-”

Tommy tugs his best friend to his chest, hugging him with all his might, hearing the other gasp, tears beginning to stream down his face.

“Tubbo, stand back.” Dream says softly, not wanting to interrupt the moment, but not wanting to prolong their pain. Tubbo pulls back, leaning himself against a chest, as Tommy smiles gently at him and raises his arms again. Dream raises his sword-

And Tommy tips.

He closes his eyes as he feels the presence of wind beginning to brush through his hair as he falls. Distantly he hears his name screamed by multiple people, soon followed by a shout from Dream that breaks through his peace.

“TUBBO NO!”

Tommy’s eyes shoot open as he sees Tubbo running towards Tommy, who’s feet have already left the earth. Tears are streaming down his best friend’s face and the other jumps after him. Tommy reaches out and pulls his best friend to his chest once again. And so, they fall together, just as they always have.


	2. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki watches the aftermath of Tommy and Tubbo's death- that is until she notices something strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ignoring canon. It hurts too much.

Niki watches in silence as Tommy and Tubbo disappear over the edge of the cliff, tears streaming down both of the boys’ faces as well as her own. With a trembling hand she reaches out gently to stop quackity from following, seeing Eret out of the corner of her eye pull Fundy into a bracing hug as the fox hybrid fights her off; kicking, screaming, and crying. Quackity stops his pushing and slinks back away from the crowd, mumbling quietly to himself. Niki finally looks back towards the cliff. Dream stands there, almost in shock, before dropping down to his knees, unable to fully process what had happened. 

Niki feels a push on her shoulder, seeing Phil burst through the crowd. The father falls next to Dream, wings spreading out behind him as he lets out a guttural scream full of heartbreak and remorse. The image is almost beautiful. The setting sun shines through the torn and broken wings on the man’s back, silhouetting him as he grieves for another son he couldn’t save. 

Dream places a hand on Phil’s shoulder, only to have it shoved off harshly.

Unable to handle it anymore, Niki backs away. But before she can leave, she notices that there’s a chest by the bench that definitely wasn’t there before. Niki had visited the bench often within the last couple of months so she knew the area well. She would sit there and watch the sun, hoping that Tommy was okay. Maybe if she sat there long enough he would come back. 

Making her way over to the chest, she slowly lifts the lid and pulls out the only two items in it. A compass named “Your Tubbo” and another compass named “Your Tommy”. Her hand flies up to cover her mouth as tears rise in her eyes again. Her heart suddenly drops as she realizes something. The compasses- 

“Where’s the death messages-” Ranboo whispers. “Did-” He’s cut off as a hand hits his shoulder. Technoblade stands next to him looking off into the distance, his usual harsh eyes softened with pain. Ranboo turns to the piglin hybrid desperately. “Techno- They have to be alive. They have to be.”

“There’s no way to survive a fall from that height kid, especially with lava like that.”

“Please Techno-” His voice cracks halfway through and Techno finally turns to look at him. Something within him breaks at the sight of the half-enderman wincing in pain as tears make their way down his face. The blade sighs and slowly makes his way to the cliff, climbing down to begin the search for the two boys, even though he doubts their survival. Niki watches, putting the pieces together in her head.

“Guys-” Half of the group’s heads turn to her. “The compasses are pointing that way.” She points off into the distance- in the opposite direction of the cliff. Eret turns to her with shock written on his face, Fundy having finally calmed down. 

“That’s not possible Niki.”

“But look!”

“Niki we can’t just pretend that this all didn’t just happen.” They take a step towards her with their arms outstretched, silently offering comfort, but Niki moves away.

“They have to be out there !” She reasons, a slight air of desperation in her voice. “The compasses! And the messages! Its-”

“THEY’RE DEAD NIKI!” Fundy’s voice cuts through her speech. The whole world seems to fall silent in that moment. She turns to face the fox. His face is contorted with anger. “Just accept it and let us grieve in peace. You’re being childish.” Niki gasps and Eret tries to move Fundy away without hurting him.

“You’ve all already given up on them.” Her voice wavers as she turns away from the rest of the group. “Well I’m not going to.” She walks away, refusing to turn back, even as she hears Ranboo and Eret calling after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me feedback! What do like? What do you hate? How can I improve my writing? Do you have ideas about where this should go? Let me know!
> 
> Also I would give anything to be good enough to draw that moment with Philza. I can see it in my head and it's absolutely stunning. I don't trust myself to be able to pull it off though lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me feedback! What do like? What do you hate? How can I improve my writing? Do you have ideas about where this should go? Let me know!


End file.
